Millions of individuals provide structures, such as bird feeders, for birds and other animals that are configured to provide food for the animals. These structures are often located proximate a residence so as to attract a variety of birds for the purpose of viewing. Conventional bird feeders are configured to provide a food to a plurality of different birds. Typically, conventional bird feeders are configured to store and dispense bird seed or other granular type food wherein the bird feeder has at least one compartment accessible to the user to dispose the bird seed therein. The compartment of the bird feeder is often configured with an opening at the bottom of the compartment such that as the birds consume the food, gravitational forces will bias the food towards the opening.
Alternatively, other conventional bird feeders are configured to provide liquid food to bird species such as hummingbirds. These types of bird feeders consistent of at least one compartment operable to store a liquid wherein the compartment is accessible to birds via at least one opening wherein the opening is covered with a collapsible membrane that allows the bird to penetrate the opening with its beak and further function to retain the liquid therein.
One problem with conventional bird feeders is that conventional bird feeders lack the configuration to provide a generally gelatinous food substance to the birds. Conventional bird seed feeders cannot have disposed therein a subsequently gelatinous bird food as the gelatinous food will propagate the bottom of the feeder from the opening. Additionally, conventional bird feeders that are configured to provide a liquid phase food to birds have shown to be insufficient in delivering gelatinous phase food as the viscosity of the gelatinous phase food is too high for birds to extract from conventional liquid feeders that have a membrane over the opening that provides access to the storage compartment for the liquid phase food.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bird feeder that is configured to provide food for birds wherein the bird feeder is operable to provide food in a plurality of phases, more specifically but not by way of limitation, food in a substantially gelatinous phase.